With development of communication technologies, signals received by user equipments become more and more. User equipments may receive Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) signals, Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) signals and so on. The GNSS signals may include Global Positioning System (GPS) signals. In general, an antenna corresponding to GSM and an antenna corresponding to GNSS should be integrated in a user equipment, so as to enable the user equipment to receive GSM signals and GNSS signals. However, the user equipment in which the antenna corresponding to GSM and the antenna corresponding to GNSS are integrated, has a complex structure, and consequently, how to receive GSM signals and GNSS signals by using one antenna becomes a problem to be solved urgently.
In prior art, a signal transmission system comprises: an antenna, a GSM transceiver and a GNSS receiver, The GNSS receiver and the GSM transceiver are coupled to one antenna. The antenna receives GNSS signals and GSM signals sent by the GSM transceiver in different time periods respectively, according to a time division mode.
However, when the antenna receives GSM signals and GNSS signals, since GNSS signals are high-frequency signals and GSM signals includes high-frequency signals, the antenna cannot receive GNSS signals and GSM signals simultaneously, such that the antenna cannot receive the complete GNSS signals, leading to lower the reliability of receiving a signal.